The Big Bad Wolf
by Phx
Summary: Tobius Le Salle is a big bad wolf. Or is he? Hunter of the Shadows missing scene.


Hunter of the Shadows, missing scene. This takes place in the first half of Chapter 11 just before Sam undergoes his first transformation, and at this time Sam is still trying to recover from a near fatal dose of silver poisoning, thanks to Gordon.

Excerpt from _Hunter of the Shadows_:

"_The paralysis took longer to dissipate completely, lingering for some time in his lower body, and it was weeks before his eyesight was fully restored. Sam had to suffer a lot of indignities during that time; carried around until he could move his legs, being bathed by either myself or his grandfather, spoon fed broth or soup until he was ready to consume solid food. And the part that made me so damn proud?_

_He didn't complain once."_

**The Big Bad Wolf**

Tobius Le Salle hummed softly as he moved quietly around the kitchen liberating a dozen eggs from the fridge to scramble in the frying pan next to a slab of crisply cooked slices of bacon. His nose twitched as the enticing aroma tickled his senses, his mouth watered and he licked his lips in anticipation. Even eight hundred years of culture couldn't curb natural response. The wolf in him demanded the food _now_, the man demanded it be cooked _first_. Tobius chuckled softly, he'd let the man win… this time. If for no other reason than the fact the werewolf loved to cook. It afforded him an outlet and time to think – and food.

Pausing in the middle of cracking an egg, Tobius listened to the whisper of the rustling of a body, restless, under soft sheets. He looked at the time and frowned. Sam shouldn't be awake yet.

A low moan had him putting the egg to the side and soundlessly moving towards the room the teen was resting in. Dean had gone on a quick errand to pick up some fresh lamb for a stew Tobius was considering and would be back soon but not soon enough as a pain-filled whimper had him moving more quickly. He'd been afraid of this, Sam was growing desensitized to the low level doses of painkillers they'd been giving him to help during his recuperation, and the drugs were wearing off faster now.

"Sam?" Tobius kept his voice low as he entered the room, not wanting to startle the kid. Sam's vision was still compromised but the miserable pup turned towards the sound of his voice anyway.

_Tobius?_

It was a mere whisper in the back of his mind but it made the older wolf smile as he stood next to the bed and looked down at the youngster. Sam still looked terrible but he was coming along and that was more than either he or Dean had hoped for that horrible night when they'd had to bleed him dry to save his life. The fact that the kid had even survived was a strong testimony of his character.

"Yes, pup," the man kept his voice low. "Are you in pain?" It was obvious that Sam was but their relationship was still in the beginning stages and Tobius wanted his youngest pack member to feel comfortable enough around him to admit weakness. He might be Sam's grandfather but he still had yet to be fully accepted as such.

Sam didn't answer him but as his sweat soaked head moved restlessly against the pillows, Tobius felt his heart break for the kid. Gordon had been unnecessarily cruel and the alpha sorely regretted letting the 'man' live. However at the time, it had been the right thing to do. Next time though, right thing or not, Gordon wouldn't be walking away. Not with his throat ripped out anyways.

_Dean? _

The older werewolf smiled sadly at his young pack member once again thankful for the thought projections that made it easier on Sam at this stage then if he had to talk.

"Sorry, pup," he comforted, his voice low and rumbly, "your father has gone out for meat but he will be back soon," he added to disquiet his grandson's unease. He and Sam hadn't spent much time together yet, and certainly not without Dean, and actually, oddly enough, that was one of the deciding factors in Dean going for the groceries this time. Dean wanted Sam and Tobius to get to know each other. To learn to love based on knowledge and not just kinship. Although that wasn't a lesson the older wolf really needed as he loved Sam as one of his own the moment he'd turned Dean and felt their connection. Hence his lingering guilt that it had taken something as terrible as John Winchester nearly beating Sam to death to initiate him into their pack… Tobius should have turned both boys that same night.

Oh, well, what's done was done and the ancient was never concerned with dwelling on the past. There was just too much of it.

_Oh._

The soft thought fluttered at the back of his mind and Tobius pressed gently, "What is it Sam? What do you need?" It was too early to give the kid any more painkillers even if the last dose was wearing off. He was too weak to try and fight off an overdose as well as heal.

_Nothing. I can wait, _came quickly and that along with the slightly embarrassed look on the pale, sweat-slicked face and tell-tale squirming under the covers wizened the man up. Comprehension dawned.

"Oh," he echoed the youngster's thoughts from a moment ago and then offered a reassuring smile, "it's okay, Sam, I can take you."

Horrified hazel-green eyes widened and burned electric but Tobius ignored the look, "Now none of that. I can assure you, young one, that there are some things that should never wait. If I help you to the bathroom can you handle things from there?"

Sam reddened even more. This time he tried to speak, "I-I can… wait."

But Tobius shook his head. "Not this time, I'm afraid. Your health is more important than your modesty. Now c'mon," he moved to pull the thin sheet back that was covering Sam. "Let me help you." He waited patiently not wanting to force anything on the pup and after a long moment, he was rewarded when, with a resigned exhale of air Sam started to slowly move his long legs over the edge of the bed. The paralysis was finally starting to wear off, Thank God, but the kid was still weak and couldn't stand on his own yet. "Good boy," Tobius murmured carefully sliding his muscular arms under Sam and easily lifting him up. His eyes darkened with residual anger, kid still hardly weighed as much as he should. _Damn John Winchester. _

"So Sam," he started to talk in the hopes of distracting the kid from embarrassment as he crossed the room and carried him into the bathroom. "I've been thinking that once you're back on your feet we should take off for a while, go on an actual vacation or something." Sam's cheeks burned red as Tobius helped get him settled on the toilet but it didn't bother the older man at all. He just wished Sam wasn't so uncomfortable so he continued to prattle on. "I suggested France to Dean – oh the countryside, my homeland… Sam, there is just nothing like running full out under a cerulean sky as the French sun kisses your fur and history caresses your every step, but alas," he sighed in mock despair and turned his back to give Sam some privacy. "Dean is determined to fight my every attempt to culture him, tooth and nail. Or in his case, teeth and claws."

_Dean's afraid of flying… _

Sam's quiet participation in the conversation made Tobius smile. "Really?" he grinned as he turned around to help the kid finish up, "that is very interesting."

_S'why he drives everywhere…_

Cocking an eyebrow in consideration, Tobius passed Sam some sanitized wipes to clean his hands then easily carried the teen back to his bed. He wasn't sure why the kid had confided that in him but he appreciated it for what it was, a _thank you_.

"Don't worry, pup," he assured the youngster as he settled him back on the bed and , he gave his grandson a wink. "I won't let him know you told me." _You're welcome_.

Sam smiled, tentative and shy, as he relaxed, the lines of pain and distress no longer marring his fair young face, and it warmed a part of Tobius that the ancient wolf hadn't even realized was cold. It had been a very long time since someone had needed him like this and, damnit all to hell, it felt good.

Then a loud, "Hey, is that bacon I smell?" had Sam completely lighting up as Dean burst into the suite, and Tobius found himself shaking his head in wonderment. Eight hundred years of living and he could honestly say he'd never come across a pair like his boys. His son and his grandson.

And then he thought about Gordon and the real threat he represented to his family, his pack, and Tobius strengthened his resolve, the next time they met, Gordon was dead.

The End


End file.
